


Fireflies

by HotCocoaMocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha
Summary: It's been a while since they spent time together.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> I legit cannot think. I cannot brainstorm. I cannot focus on writing new chapters for old stories. Been getting into Haikyuu, recently.
> 
> Enjoy.

It's been a while since they spent time together. Natsu had a blast this evening, catching fireflies with Shouyou a few hours after he came home from school. They had to let the fireflies go, of course, but at least they still come around.

Watching her snooze next to him in bed, Shouyou can't help but get this surreal feeling of being in two separate realities. Maybe it's the fatigue that's been plaguing even the team lately, a result of winter slowly approaching and sneaking in through autumn; or maybe it's the nostalgia of having his sister sleep in his room for the first time in...jeez, how long has it been? The only times he can think of Natsu coming over is when she's had a nightmare, and their parents are out of town for work, and those times are so long ago.

It takes his phone buzzing for a solid five seconds for him to realize he's been dozing off himself. A few text messages in the group chat from Sugawara and Yachi wishing everyone happy holidays, Shimizu sharing a few reminders, Sawamura reporting that Sunday practice tomorrow might be canceled, and some selfies...

...Selfies...

Shouyou stares at the sleeping Natsu clinging to him.

He raises his phone, takes a picture of himself and his sister, and sends it.

The group chat explodes.

**[Tanaka]**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[Noya]**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[Azumane]**

Awwwwwww~!

**[Shimizu liked your photo.]**

**[Sugawara liked your photo.]**

**[Sawamura liked your photo.]**

**[Yachi liked your photo.]**

**[Yachi]**

Why is your sister so cute!? XD

Shouyou snickers and sends the photo to his parents as well. He turns his phone off, tucks it away and kisses the top of Natsu's head before finally falling asleep. He doesn't doubt the messages will keep coming, so he makes sure to turn off the vibrate function in his phone's notification settings, missing only a couple of interesting messages in the process.

**[Kageyama liked your photo.]**


End file.
